The user of a self-winding automatic watch which is not permanently worn is obliged, when he wishes to use it, to perform display updating tasks, which may be tedious as regards dates, or difficult or even impossible as regards complications such as moon phases or leap years in a perpetual calendar.
Watch winding cases or individual winders are known which simulate the movements of a user by rotating the watch, in general about several axes, to provide the oscillating weight with the impulses required for winding. These winding cases or winders are often voluminous, expensive and the movement may disturb the user. In particular, such winders are not suitable for a commercial environment, where a watch has to be exhibited in a static fashion to clients, with a correct time information display, and also be ready for demonstration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,294 discloses an inertia wound watch including magnetic coupling means.
European Patent Application No. 2650735A2 discloses a device for winding automatic watches by magnetic or electrostatic drive of an oscillating weight.
CH Patent Application No. 706352A2 discloses a contactless torque transfer by magnetic or electrostatic drive.
FR Patent No. 1242820 discloses a self-winding automatic watch with no pivoted arbor.
FR Patent No. 2076082 discloses an elapsed time indicator with an electromagnetic device.
JP Patent No. 2010286428 discloses an energy generation device for a watch by electrostatic induction.
FR Patent No. 555777 discloses an automatic eddy current switch driver.
FR Patent No. 759771 discloses an eddy current motor for winding a clock.
FR Patent No. 1546744 discloses an automatic watch with winding and time-setting by magnetic influence.